


We've met.

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s01e01 Apéritif, M/M, Murder Husbands, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “He wanted you to work on my profile,” Will says, and Hannibal nods. He gathered as much. “Can’t ask you to do it if our relationship is too personal.”“How personalisit?” Crawford asks, looking to Hannibal, but he is more than happy to let Will speak for both of them.“One could argue, intimate.”





	We've met.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlypotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlypotato/gifts).



> Written for friendlypotato, who won my 300 followers giveaway over at [findhannibalfics](https://findhannibalfics.tumblr.com/). She asked for Will and Hannibal secretly being married from the start.

When Will walks into Jack Crawford’s office, his frown is replaced with surprise just for a moment. Hannibal keeps his face impassive, but he knows Will can see the smile in his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Will asks. His voice is soft, probably softer than he intended it to be.

Hannibal does smile at that. “It would seem we have the opportunity to work together.”

“Lucky me,” Will mumbles and takes the other seat in front of Crawford’s desk. Crawford himself looks from Hannibal to Will with mild confusion.

“You two know each other?” he asks.

“We’ve met,” Will replies shortly. His hand goes to his chest, looking for the ring hanging on a chain under his shirt, but he stops himself in time and he tugs at his collar instead.

Hannibal barely keeps from reaching out to hold his hand, run his fingers through his hair. Being able to casually touch his beloved is not something he enjoys being deprived of.

“That throw a wrench in your plans, Jack?” Will asks, and Hannibal finally tears his eyes from him and turns to Crawford.

“It is quite unexpected.”

Will huffs, drawing Hannibal’s attention back to him. “He wanted you to work on my profile,” Will says, and Hannibal nods. He gathered as much. “Can’t ask you to do it if our relationship is too personal.”

“How personal _is_ it?” Crawford asks, looking to Hannibal, but he is more than happy to let Will speak for both of them.

“One could argue, intimate.”

Crawford’s eyebrows shoot up. The corner of Will’s lips lifts up in a smirk. Hannibal can practically hear what he’s thinking.

_You don’t know the half of it, buddy._

*

Will swallows two more aspirin in the motel, ignoring Hannibal’s worried look. He sits at the edge of the bed for a moment, waiting for the pounding in his head to settle. He feels Hannibal sit up and move behind him, so he sighs and sinks back into his embrace. Hannibal places a soft kiss at his cheek, then lets Will relax his head against his shoulder.

“I think you might have a fever, darling,” he whispers a minute later, his cheek pressed to Will’s.

“Could have caught a cold,” Will says.

Hannibal hums, but he’s not convinced.

“I want you to have a couple of tests soon,” he says. Will groans in protest, but Hannibal hugs him tighter in an attempt to quell his discontent. “It could be serious, my love. These headaches you’ve been having aren’t normal. I need you to tell me if you start getting other symptoms.”

Will swallows at that. “What do you think it could be?”

“Don’t worry about it for now. Just promise you’ll take care of yourself. And let me take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Will says. “Yeah, okay. Just let me wrap this case up and we’ll do whatever tests you want.”

Hannibal hums again. “That cannibal of yours,” he murmurs. “You’re going to catch him soon?”

“I thought I already did,” Will says in reply, and he smiles when that makes Hannibal kiss his neck. “I think I will, though,” he says quietly.

“I don’t usually get to help you in your work,” Hannibal says thoughtfully. “At least not like this.”

“Try not to get used to it,” Will says, not unkindly. “We can’t risk having you this close.”

“Of course, my love.”

*

In the morning, Hannibal takes a call and leaves Will buried in the sheets.

“Jack is deposed in court,” he says when he returns, his hand caressing Will’s back in an attempt to rouse him. “The adventure will be yours and mine today.”

“Oh, good,” Will says without bothering to turn around and face him, voice rough with sleep. “I don’t have to pretend to despise you more than I already do.”

He squeaks when Hannibal’s hand slips to his ass and gives it a good squeeze before he retreats to make them breakfast.

*

Whatever Hannibal expected at the Hobbs residence, this wasn’t it.

There’s movement at one of the windows, just a flash, but it’s enough to have Will reach for his gun as he moves towards the house. Hannibal follows a couple of feet after him, unarmed himself but ready to help. They both rush forward when Mrs. Hobbs is dropped at her own doorstep, bleeding out, but there’s nothing either can do, so they move into the house.

Will is quick, unhesitant. When his warnings go unanswered and Hobbs makes to draw the knife over his daughter’s throat, a single shot to the head has him drop, the girl screaming in terror. The knife manages to cut her after all, but the wound is shallow, and Hannibal does his best to stop the bleeding as well as calm her down as she keeps sobbing, bloody and horrified.

He hands her over to the emergency team soon and she’s wrapped up in a blanket, away from them.

Hannibal takes his handkerchief out and takes Will’s glasses off, gently wiping the blood off his face. Will looks at him silently, thankful but tired.

“You’re thinking of the girl,” Hannibal says. “You just orphaned her.”

Will nods, still silent.

“You feel an obligation towards her.”

“And you don’t?”

“I do,” Hannibal says, but that doesn’t seem to calm Will.

“She’d know,” he says quietly. “She’d taste it.”

Hannibal pauses for a moment. “From one cannibal father to two others,” he says, almost amused. “Maybe she won’t mind.”

Will looks at the girl for a long minute. “Yeah, maybe she won’t.”

Will’s colleagues are staring. He doesn’t seem to care, so Hannibal allows himself to pull him into a hug. Will lets him, arms wrapping around him.

“Fathers, huh?” he murmurs.

“It’s time, darling, don’t you think?”

Will laughs. “This is gonna be a mess.”

“I was rather counting on it.”

Though he can’t see, he can feel Will roll his eyes. Hannibal just kisses the top of his head in response.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ache4him/status/1148337041232584707)


End file.
